Pain Is All I Know
by Zero's Strain
Summary: Hiccup always has had a hard life and he wants a way out. But it isn't easy when his father is the most feared terrorist in all of Berk and his brother has a major obsession with him. WARNING: sexual abuse, suicidal thoughts/actions, sexual activities, self-harm, homosexuality, language, violence, and various other things that are for mature people.
1. Chapter 1

**Pain Is All I Know is basically a modified version of Please Don't Hurt Me. I was originally going to call this story Please Don't Hurt Me (Rewrite), but that didn't seem right to me with all of the differences this story is going to have than the "original," rather it appeared to be its own story.**

**One of the reasons this story is going to be a thing is that I never got to introduce the characters I wanted to have in the story, and if I did, they never got enough "screen time" or I made them do things they originally weren't planned to. That or there are character connections that I want to change.**

**Another reason is I just felt like I was rushing some things in the story. And if they weren't rushed, they just didn't make sense (they made dollas… not sorry).**

**So, here is the newer version of it! I really hope you like it.**

S~s~S

It was a beautiful Friday evening in November as the 17-year-old looked out his window, waiting to see the familiar terrorizing midnight steel of his father's van instead of just the mostly-never-used road and the field of corn just behind it. While waiting he checked his mental checklist to make sure he did everything he needed to do.

**_Did you do your homework?_**

_Yes, I finished all of it._

**_Did you wash the dishes?_**

_Yes, and I dried them and put them in their respective places._

**_Did you do the laundry?_**

_Yep, and I made sure to search every room for the random clothing Alvin and Savage leaves everywhere before I washed everything. And I just folded and I put them all away!_

**_Did you sweep the floors? Mop them? Did you vacuum the carpets?_**

_Yes, yes, and yes._

**_Did you start dinner?_**

_Ye- wait. Oh no! I need to get to work on that before they get here!_

Hiccup rushed downstairs in panic as he got to work on making dinner. Hiccup scanned the cupboards, the drawers (Alvin sometimes gets too much food so they end up hiding on themselves until it all expires and Savage just puts things wherever he feels like), the fridge, and the freezer (both inside the house and out in the garage) only to settle on chicken noodle soup with toast. Alvin loves it, anyway.

Hiccup went back inside and looked through the cabinets until he found the necessary soup cans, making him smile in satisfaction. He turned the stove on, got a pot, filled it with water, and set the pot down on the burner. Next, Hiccup searched for the can opener.

Hiccup looked around the whole kitchen until he found in with the spoons. Alvin must have put it there to drive Hiccup more insane. Sometimes, OCD is your best friend, other times it's just a curse. "Gotcha," Hiccup said as he picked up and walked over to the cans. Using the can opener and what little strength he had, Hiccup was able to open the cans and poured the contents into the pot of the now-boiling water.

When that task was completed, Hiccup rushed to the refrigerator to get bread and butter. Once retrieved, he put them on the counter, got out the toaster and it was then a sudden craving hit him.

_Not now. If I do it right now, I will never finish on time, and Savage might catch me. And Alvin. And I don't know what either one will do to me!_

Savage is a bully to Hiccup. The worst part is, they are also half-brothers. Savage's mother broke up with Alvin because he was cheating on her with Hiccup's mother, who died giving birth to him a month after Alvin's other girlfriend gave birth. Both mothers died giving birth, though, so Alvin took both boys in and raised them. Not that he wanted to, but because he saw them as opportunities. But the thing is, Savage has always been… obsessive about Hiccup and likes to do whatever he wants to the teen.

Alvin is just his abusive father who is a company owner during the day and a terrorist at night.

Shaking the thoughts of his messed up family out of his head, he went back to work. It didn't take him long to finish everything, much to his relief. Quickly, Hiccup set up the bowls and spoons at the table, making sure everything was prepared for Alvin and Savage.

Hiccup doesn't join them at the dinner table unless they want more food, so he is stuck eating the leftovers (usually, there are no leftovers, but when there is, there isn't that much left).

Hiccup served them more and more until they couldn't eat anymore. Alvin told Hiccup that whatever food was left over from dinner was all his.

But there was no food left for Hiccup to eat that night.

X+*+X

Hiccup was alone. Mostly because Alvin took Savage to rob a bank. Hiccup hopes Savage gets caught, between him and Alvin, he is the worst (in Hiccup's opinion, anyway).

Before they left, Alvin gave Hiccup a clear order: clean the mirrors. In all honesty, the house has too many mirrors, at least three in each room.

Hiccup gulped in terror. He hates mirrors with a passion and there is a good reason for it, too.

It is how he sees them. The "shadows" of people who have been slaughtered here or followed them to their new home. And he just hates his reflection.

Hiccup worked quickly on each mirror, making sure to not look into it at all but to just focus on the spray bottle and sponge.

And just to be sure they were clean, he washed them all again. And boy did those mirrors needed to be cleaned. He didn't want to see them again, but he had no choice.

When he was finished, he rushed to the stove, turned it on, rolled up his sleeves, and put his arms down on the hot burner.

Twin sets of red-hot pain traveled up and down Hiccup's arms as he sighed in pleasure. He was so lost in the pleasure of pain he didn't hear Alvin yelling for him until the man was right behind the doomed youth.

Hiccup squeaked in fear as he jumped away from the burner.

"W-w-what a-are you d-doing here t-t-this early?" Hiccup stuttered, the fear not only making his voice shaky but his body, too.

Alvin leaned over Hiccup menacingly. "Go to bed or else," Alvin threatened. Hiccup scurried away making Alvin feel very good about himself- and a little hard. He loves to see that petrified look on Hiccup's face as he ruthlessly pounds into the youth. He just hopes Savage doesn't do the same thing first, Hiccup is no fun otherwise.

Hiccup hurried into his room that he shares with Savage- well when the sicko is with him and Alvin for the weekend. He was hoping the pervert wasn't in the room but his hope was brutally murdered in front of his face when he saw Savage undressed and sitting on Hiccup's bed as if waiting for him, and knowing the lunatic, he most definitely was.

"Don't just stand there all dressed up like you're getting ready for a date, come over here and show me your goodies!" Savage said, a manic glint shining brightly as fire in his eyes.

Hiccup slowly peeled off his shirt as he strode over to Savage, tears falling down his face. _A date? Why would I go on a date? Who would even want me?_

"Don't cry, Baby, Daddy will take extra care of you," Savage said as he practically tore Hiccup's clothes off.

Savage's eyes roamed Hiccup's body until they locked onto Hiccup's 3 ½ inch penis. Savage doesn't know why, but Alvin likes Hiccup's penis small so he used to inject this potion into the youth that Excellionor-Alvin's mother who claims to be a witch- has made just for her son to use on her youngest grandchild.

Alvin stopped injecting that horrid liquid into Hiccup's system when he decided he should really stop or else the poor youth would probably be dead seeing as how the potion can kill you if too much of it is used due to some of the ingredients.

Hiccup stood just stood there before Savage knowing it to be useless unless he really wants to gain new bruises.

"Hey, what's on your arms? And where did you get them?" Savage asked, rage entering his system and making his face turn his face red. I_f anyone hurt my little toy, THEY ARE DEAD! It doesn't matter who did this… THEY! ARE! DEAD!_

"I-it's none of your business!" Hiccup snapped. He was done being Savage's toy, he was done being forced to do things he has never wanted to do in his life!

Savage's face grew an even brighter red at hearing Hiccup's words. He forced Hiccup on the bed and was going to strangle the youth but the bedroom door was suddenly burst open.

The two males looked at the doorway one in horror, the other in anger as Alvin marched over to the two boys, shoving Savage towards his bed while he tied Hiccup to his own. Hiccup struggled against his bonds as he heard his brother's bed creaking in a way that obviously meant Alvin was fucking Savage.

The two's pleasure-filled groans where all Hiccup could hear as he struggled even harder, tears streaming down his face. A few minutes later, the creaking stopped and Hiccup felt a presence hover over him.

Hiccup shrieked as he felt something touch his exposed anus.

"NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T, I'M BEGGING YOU!" Hiccup pleaded, but Alvin continued touching the unfortunate youth.

Alvin chuckled darkly as he pushed his middle finger into the youth; causing Hiccup to squeal and squirm, much to the entertainment of the terrorist.

Alvin ripped his finger out of the boy before he situated himself between the boy's legs and forcefully entered the youth.

Hiccup did nothing beneficial to himself as Alvin thrust deep inside the youth and making the youth say things he would never willingly say.

"Say it, 'Iccup, say 'ow much you love this," Alvin growled, groaning in pleasure at Hiccup's beautiful face full of terror.

"I-I-I l-love how w-w-well we fit-it togeth-together!" Hiccup stuttered, sobbing at he said. He was certainly not happy with everything that was going on right now. He wished someone or something would save him and protect him from these people who claim to be his family.

Savage watched the whole thing, imagining him on top of Hiccup instead of Alvin. Just the thought of it was making precum leak from slit down his long length. He began humping the air, thinking of Hiccup sheathing his dick in his mouth, sucking on it, licking it, making him feel really good.

He could see it already: _Hiccup kneeling before him, wearing a short dark gray skirt and a light gray spaghetti-string tank-top, cum dripping from the corners of his mouth which were curved into a smile._

_Savage hasn't seen Hiccup smile in years. He has only seen his half-brother smile once, and that was when they first met. But that was fifteen years ago, now the two were eighteen years of age. But that fact only made Savage's fantasy much sicker._

_"Savage, please, fill me up with your big, juicy cock. Pleeeaase, Savage, I'm begging you! I can't stand to use my fingers or your favorite pen as a replacement of you!" Hiccup whined, determined to have Savage top him and use him for whatever he needs._

_"I don't know, Hiccup. It's kind of risky. What happens if Alvin finds out?" Savage asked, uncertain. But he only faked his uncertainty, just like he always does to get Hiccup to do and say things to make Savage feel better._

_"So what if he finds us, he's seen us do this plenty of times before, he's just going to watch and enjoy every moment of you pounding into my sexy, needy body. Please, Savage, don't let me down." Hiccup made a pouting face, but no matter what the boy does he turns the burly boy on. He felt his cock twitch. Hiccup must have noticed too because he engulfed it into his mouth, making sexy slurping sounds and looking Savage right in the eye as he sucked._

_Savage groaned and bucked his hips into Hiccup's mouth. There was a squeal of delight coming from below Savage and he looked down to check it out he saw Hiccup bent over a desk; the younger male's smooth, pale ass enveloping the older male's thick, hard dick._

_Savage rammed his hips into Hiccup again, the motion making Hiccup squeal in delight._

_"Oh, please, Savage, HARDER!" Hiccup whined. And Savage complied._

_"FASTER!" Hiccup shrieked. And Savage, once again, complied._

_"More, more, please, I need more, or else I think I'll die!" Hiccup shrieked as he felt something touch his "pleasure spot". The youth could not take any more._

_"Sa-Sav-Savage, I-I nee-eed to cum!" Hiccup cried._

_"I'm almost there!" Savage answered back._

_Savage could feel it, his load building up and-_

A scream took him out of his thoughts. But not just any scream, Hiccup's scream.

"NOOOOOOO!" And just like that, Hiccup was out like a light.

Alvin continued to pump himself into the child until he was sure he got every last drop. When he was sure he was drained, he reached over to Hiccup's bedside table and grabbed the buttplug that Alvin always leaves there for occasions such as this and shoved it up the boy's abused butthole, sealing the sperm inside Hiccup's innocent body. After that, he freed Hiccup from his manacles and walked over to Savage to do the same thing.

Alvin left both boys in their beds while also wishing Savage, that moron, would stay in his bed and leave poor little Hiccup alone in his own mess.

Alvin began thinking about the mess the boy had made on himself when the two came. Oh, how sensitive the boy's body is! But it is not sensitive enough. His sensitivity won't improve if Savage thinks he can keep having his way with the young male. That kid is just going to shut everyone out when people just want to have fun. But even if the boy wasn't sensitive enough, he would already make a homeless man a billionaire if he sold the boy into sex slavery just by how pretty he is. With eyes the color of emeralds and messy, but still beautiful, auburn hair… well, unless Hiccup killed himself, no one is going to stop trying to use him. Actually, even if the kid killed himself, people are still going to find ways to make money off him.

However, Savage doesn't seem to understand what Alvin really plans to do with Hiccup. The muttonhead doesn't even know what is in store for him either.

Oh, well, Alvin thought. He would try to escape if he knew, anyway.

S~s~S

**I hope you guys enjoy this story! There is far more coming in the future. Let me know in the reviews what you guys would like to see in future chapters, I'm all ears.**

**See you guys later!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup sobbed uncontrollably when he regained consciousness.

"Hiccup, Baby, are you alright?"

Hiccup stopped crying when he heard Savage's voice. He wanted to scream. Nothing is worse than having Savage "comfort" him. It all just leads to more rape.

"Is this why I haven't seen you smile since we first met when we three?"

Hiccup wasn't sure how to answer that. In all honesty, it was Savage that started his unhappiness. Alvin didn't do a thing to the young male until Savage decided to start touching him. Hiccup still doesn't know how he even knew about it nor how they never knew each other existed until they were three.

Well, Hiccup could understand how Savage didn't know; Hiccup was quiet as though the devil itself was going to kill him. Savage was loud, but because they had no idea that each other existed, Hiccup believed the house was haunted.

"I'm fine," Hiccup answered.

"I didn't ask if you were fine, but that is wonderful to know," Savage said. A smirk that only a child molester could wear grew on his face. He had a wonderful idea. This will certainly make Hiccup smile!

"Hiccup, come here. I want to cuddle with you. Like, you know, what lovers do," Savage suggested. Hiccup hesitated. He was not going to cuddle with that pervert.

"N-no thank you, I-I-I'm g-good," Hiccup replied, hoping every god, whether they exist or not, will go easy on him and let him have a peaceful sleep.

Savage's face was bright red in anger again.

"Get over here, NOW!" Savage hissed. Hiccup jumped and raced over to Savage's bed and cuddle with the sicko, his back against Savage's chest. "Much better."

Hiccup laid there expecting something bad to happen to him, but when nothing did happen, he felt relieved. Until he felt it.

Something poked his butt. No, no, no, no, no! This isn't happening! This can't be happening! What did I ever do to deserve this? Hiccup thought as he could feel Savage rutting against his backside. Tears of sorrow and misery streamed down his face. I really hate weekends. Why do I have to put up with this?

Hiccup didn't do anything to stop him as Savage positioned him on his hands and knees.

"Are you ready? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course, you are," Savage purred. He spat on his hand, pumped himself and was about to force himself into his little brother when he had an even better idea. "Hiccup, change of plans, we are going to do a good ol' 69! We are going to have so much fun!"

Hiccup wished he could just curl into a ball and die. Everything would be better if I just died, wouldn't it? Oh, who am I kidding, of course, it would. I just need to plan it out carefully and get it done by tonight

Savage laid down on the bed and Hiccup stayed on his hands and just in a different location so his penis was above Savage's mouth and Savage's penis was right in front of his face.

Savage immediately went to work while Hiccup sat there hesitating for a few seconds. As he was hesitating, he came up with a simple plan to off himself successfully. But first, he needed to pleasure Savage until he gets tired. Shouldn't take too long.

X+*+X

Hiccup laid there by Savage, panting. Savage was already out, and when he is out, he is pretty much dead to the world. But Hiccup knew he still had to be careful. While the two were "love making", Hiccup could hear Alvin take off into the night, most likely to beat, rape, or rob someone only to kill them and any witnesses he is able to catch (which is all witnesses) right after.

Hiccup slowly and carefully sat up, not wanting to wake Savage and be raped all over again. Hiccup was halfway off the bed when he felt movement. He froze and snuck a glance over at Savage. Hiccup sighed in relief when he realized Savage just shifted and was now going to be in deep sleep.

Hiccup walked out of the room and snuck downstairs, still being quiet (not that he needs to try, he has developed an ability to be quiet no matter the situation so he is more likely to sneak up on even if you expect it). On his way down he was always making sure he avoided all of the creaky floorboards (he has all of them mapped out in his head).

It wasn't long before he made down to the kitchen. Hiccup looked around; up the stairs, in the living room, the dining room, and then the kitchen. No one was there. No one was there to stop him. Hiccup felt the corners of his lips rise up. Am I smiling?

Hiccup shrugged it off and made his way to the kitchen admiring the few things that help decorate the house other than blood. Once in the kitchen, he made his way over to the knife drawer (thank goodness their kitchen utensils are more organized than their food) and pulled out the sharpest knife. It is so sharp that even if you touch as lightly as a feather, your finger will be bleeding in an instant. Hiccup's smile got even bigger.

Am I even smiling right?

Hiccup made his way back up the stairs, careful to avoid the creaky floorboards on his way up. When he accomplished making it all the way up without making a sound, he silently made his way to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. It was at that time he realized he was still naked.

I can't let anyone see my naked corpse! What can I use to cover myself up?

Hiccup spotted the towel rack that lay against the wall. He smiled and walked over to it, picking up a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"Much better," he said softly to himself. He stalked over to the shower and decided to turn it on as an illusion to make everyone think he was taking a shower.

C'mon, Hiccup, you don't have much time left!

Hiccup sat himself down in a corner near the shower. He has always dreamed of killing himself in this way; the shower on, him bleeding to death, a smile on his face when he is finally dead.

Hiccup aligned the knife with his left arm and pressed the blade against it. He wasn't even putting any pressure on the knife but he could still feel his blood flow down his arm. He put as much force onto the knife to make the cut deeper. At first, there was a burning pain in his arm that felt so good, but then he just felt numb.

No, no, no, no! I need more pain! I don't want to feel numb anymore!

Hiccup did the same thing to his right arm that he did to his left. Pain exploded in his arm. It felt so good. But the pain went away all too fast. That was okay, though. In only a few minutes he would be dead. He would be gone! Wiped off the face of the Earth. No one would miss him. If they did, it was only because they would miss beating him up every day or in Savage's case fucking him until he was senseless. Alvin is a different story, a story Hiccup doesn't want to talk about. Ever.

The world around him began to fade into black.

Now I can be free!

X+*+X

Hiccup was laying on Savage's bed wearing the same light gray tank-top and dark gray short skirt. His tank-top was pushed up to his chest, his skirt was pulled up to his hips, and his black panties were laying right in front of his exposed ass. Hiccup moaned as he forced the capped pen up his

tight-and-heavily-lubed ass. Savage spied on his cute little brother from the crack between the door and its frame. Savage freed his massive cock from his pants; it was getting so tight in there. Hiccup cried out as the pen must have made contact with his prostate.

The poor kid looked like he was struggling. Savage opened the door a little bit. The door's movement made a noise that caught the attention of the masturbating teen.

Hiccup smiled in a sweet but kinky way as he said, "Hey, there handsome. M-mind he-helping me over h-h-here."

Savage's already hard cock twitched. Damn, Hiccup's stuttering is so hot… and how is my cock still twitching? Oh, well. Doesn't matter because soon it will be inside his _tight_ and _beautiful_ ass!

He licked his lips and made his way to Hiccup. Savage blinked but instead of Hiccup sitting on his bed with his clothes rearranged to expose himself, Savage saw Hiccup on the bathroom floor with nothing but a blood-stained towel wrapped around his waist. Savage wondered where the blood came from until he saw Hiccup's arms.

"Now I can finally be happy…" Hiccup said, a concerning smile spreading across his face. The younger teen laughed like he heard the funniest joke but suddenly he began crying. "Why… why is my death the only to make me happy?"

X+*+X

Savage bolted up in his bed, sweat pouring down his face.

What the hell was that? And why did Hiccup say something about death being the only thing that makes him happy?

Savage looked down at where Hiccup was sleeping. Keyword being was. The kid was gone. Savage knew he had to find Hiccup soon so he figured he would go to Hiccup's favorite place. But his legs brought him to the bathroom he saw Hiccup in his nightmare. The door was closed and the light was on. And the shower sounded as though it was running. But it was at least half an hour too early for that. Savage tried the doorknob. It wouldn't budge.

Savage tried it again and again until he was just rattling the doorknob and yelling at Hiccup to open up. Alvin appeared behind Savage.

"What in the name of bloody Hell are you doing?!" Alvin shouted, pissed he had to wake up to this.

"Something is wrong, Hiccup's isn't answering me. And even though the shower is on, there is none of his sweet singing coming from the bathroom," Savage replied.

Alvin glared at Savage. But Savage was right. It's too early for Hiccup to be taking a shower; he takes them at 3:00 AM, not 2:31 in the morning. And Hiccup's sweet, feminine, beautiful singing voice couldn't be heard at all.

So with that, Alvin punched down the door only to see Hiccup sitting on the floor in the cleanest corner, a blood-stained towel wrapped around his waist. The two looked at each other before rushing to the young male.

X+*+X

Hiccup woke up in a bed. But not just any bed, his bed. He sat up and looked around the room. Everything was the same but there was something missing. No, not something, someone.

Savage. Savage never leaves Hiccup alone. Unless if Alvin says he has to, then he has no choice. Hiccup smiled. He must be dead! Hiccup is never allowed to be alone unless if Alvin and Savage leave to go rob a bank and forgot him.

Hiccup has always wondered what Heaven would be like. He always assumed there would be angels and a golden gate he needed to open to enter his freedom from a life full of pain and sadness. But it looks like Heaven is just a replica of the world he just left but filled with those who are dead and no one else. Well, the dead who deserve to go to Heaven, anyway.

Hiccup jumped out of bed in excitement. Hiccup looked down at himself wondering what he was wearing. Nothing. He was completely naked. He stood there confused for a few seconds. Then he heard the door to his bedroom open. Hiccup turned around expecting to maybe see his mother, but instead, much to his disappointment and fear, Alvin and Savage entered the room. Alvin was glaring at him and Savage looked at Hiccup with relief.

"Aren't I supposed to be dead?" Hiccup asked, his voice quiet yet high pitched.

"No, you are not," Alving replied. "And because of your stunt, I have decided to…" Alvin's voice trailed off as he charged at the teen. Hiccup screamed in terror and flailed and kicked for the same reason. "I have decided to teach you a lesson!"

Alvin dragged the screaming and kicking boy to his room. Whenever Savage passed Alvin's room, he heard his little brother crying out for help as well as skin slapping against skin as Alvin practically screamed at Hiccup for being a suicidal mistake, then Savage would hear Hiccup sobbing on the other side while repeating an apology.

Savage was laying in his bed when Hiccup came back with bruises littered all over his body, tears running down his face, and blood leaking heavily from in between his legs. The bandages on his arms were clearly rewrapped because Hiccup must have destroyed the stitches. He has always hated them. Savage watched Hiccup collapse into his bed and cry. And then he made his move. Savage strode up to Hiccup, climbed on top of him, flipped Hiccup over, positioned himself between his legs, and fucked him despite Hiccup's cries of "NO" and "PLEASE STOP".

X+*+X

**I'm sorry if chapters 1 & 2 are short, but I will try my best to make chapter 3 much longer (turns out it's only a letter longer).**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup's ass felt like someone smashed a hammer against it countless times and his arms still stung a little from his suicide attempt on Friday night.

_Why didn't they just let me die? Why do they need me alive? Why did they punish me instead of getting me to professional help? Why am I still-_

An unfamiliar voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hello, my name is Toothless Night Fury, and this is my twin sister Toothpaste Light Fury. Please don't judge our names. We're kind of new here. Could you please help us find our classes?" the new kid- Toothless- asked.

Hiccup just stood there speechless. The boy was tall, pale (but he was not as pale as Hiccup was), and muscular. He had messy black hair that ended at his shoulders. But that was not what had caught Hiccup's attention. It was the boy's eyes. They weren't a dark green like Hiccup's, but rather a bright green that could light anyone's way.

Toothpaste had white hair and light blue eyes. She was pale but had more color in her skin than her brother.

_But _Toothless _and_ Toothpaste_? Who would- okay, nevermind. My name is worse. Almost as bad as my life, but not quite. Also, their parents could be dentists or something. Although I really do wonder-_

"Hello? Earth to whatever-your-name-is?" Toothless said, bringing Hiccup back to the real world. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Toothpaste looking at him in confusion.

"Um… yeah, sure. F-follow me. And my name is Hiccup," Hiccup replied. "Come on, let's go."

"Before we go anywhere, can I ask you something?" the new girl- Toothpaste- asked.

"Uh… sure. What did you want to know?" Hiccup replied.

"How did you get that bruise on your cheek? Is everything okay at home?" she questioned further.

Hiccup froze. To answer her question, he got it that morning when he tripped and Alvin got mad at his clumsiness so he beat him until Hiccup was saved by Savage and then the two went on their way to school. But he can't say that to her.

"I tripped… and f-fell on th-the f-f-floor," Hiccup stuttered out. Now even though what Hiccup said was the half-truth, Toothpaste didn't seem to believe any of it. It's not like anyone would be willing to save me, anyway.

"Are you sure nothing is going on?" Toothless questioned.

Now Hiccup was just getting pissed off. "Of course, everything is normal. Now, to begin the tour, here we have Mr. Mildew's classroom. He teaches geometry, algebra, trig, calc, and… actually, I believe that is it."

Hiccup showed Toothless and Toothpaste (still weird names) around the rest of the school and even pointed out trustworthy people to help the two out more.

"Thank you, that was really fast but somehow I was able to remember a majority of what you all said. Usually, I don't remember a thing. Again, thank you." And just like that, Toothless left to go to his first class as Hiccup raced to his locker to get everything he needs for class just as the warning bell rang.

But Toothpaste stayed close by Hiccup.

"Hiccup, what is really going on? Please tell us, we'd hate to see someone have to die from something so serious. Again." And with that, she left. Hiccup stood there confused for a few more seconds before racing to his calculus class with Mr. Mildew.

He made to class just in time, three minutes early in fact. Unfortunately, Savage was already there, too. He made his way to poor little Hiccup's desk and showed him dollar bills.

"Do you know what this means?" Savage asked, counting out the money just to make sure he had the right amount.

"N-no, I-I-I don't. I'm sor-sorry," Hiccup stuttered, fear pulsing through his veins. He lied when he said he didn't know. Truth was, he did know.

X*+*X

Hiccup went into the bathroom to do his business and to skip the torture called "lunch". He refuses to wander the halls because that is where the other students and even some of the teachers, not all of them, but there are a few that will want to "have a word" with him after school.

Hiccup was just having an interesting conversation with himself when he suddenly felt someone squeeze his ass. He yelped and whipped around only to see a boy with dark green hair and reddish-brown eyes that contained a glint of something Hiccup wished he never had to see stare down at him.

The boy moved his face closer to Hiccup's, but somehow Hiccup managed to push the other kid away.

"Don't touch me!" Hiccup cried out in panic, his voice squeaky and high pitched due to his fear. He didn't want people to use him the way they already did, even after he just attempted suicide on Friday. Well, technically it was on Saturday morning but that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is getting away from the stronger male who was currently cornering him and to find someone to help him.

"Quit being a teasing slut and get over here!" the other male shouted. "Do you know how hard it is to convince your brother to let anyone have a 'conversation' with you?"

Hiccup cried out when he felt strong and powerful hands grab him by the hips. He kicked his legs and lashed out with his arms in panic. The other boy dragged Hiccup toward a stall and attempted to lock it but someone managed to pry the door open.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Hiccup studied the person who had saved him. He had pale skin, shoulder-length wild black hair, bright green eyes that was lighting up Hiccup's dark and dull world.

"Toothless?" Hiccup and the other boy said in unison.

"Hiccup? Groundshaker? What is going on here?" Toothless asked, worry and rage blended in his voice, the rage for Groundshaker and the worry for Hiccup.

"You are not going to stop me!" The other boy- Groundshaker- growled. He shot up and charged at Toothless. Hiccup watched in terror as Groundshaker strangled Toothless. A memory flashed before his eyes:

_It was dark. And quiet, save for Alvin's thudding footsteps._

_"Boy, where are ya? You can't hide from me forever!" Alvin called into the darkness. 15-year-old Hiccup watched from his hiding spot (which was on top of the fridge). Alvin looked around in the kitchen a little longer. Sighing in annoyance, Alvin left the kitchen. Hiccup stayed on the fridge for a few more seconds before scurrying down very quickly. Unfortunately, Hiccup accidentally knocked over some spoons and forks he never got to put away._

_Alvin rushed into the kitchen and turned the light on. Hiccup stood in the middle of the room looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Alvin raced toward him and wrapped his big fingers around Hiccup's thin neck. And squeezed. The world faded into black after that._

Hiccup shook that horrid memory out of his head and focused on the task at hand. He snuck behind Groundshaker (not that he really needs to try) and wrapped his arm tightly around the other boy's neck. Groundshaker seemed surprised by Hiccup's strength.

Most people think that with Hiccup's size he is weak, but Hiccup is a little stronger than people think. Keywords being "a little". But Hiccup managed to cut off Groundshaker's air supply successfully (what is up with these weird names?!).

Toothless lay on the bathroom floor catching his breath while watching the little midget he met earlier- Hiccup, right?- fight off his greatest enemy. The two have always hated each other ever since middle school.

Hiccup shouted out for help as Groundshaker forced him to the ground. Toothless shot up from the floor and pulled Groundshaker off of Hiccup and threw him against the wall hard, not hard enough to do serious damage, but enough to stun him and get out of there safely.

The two walked out in silence, both trying to fully comprehend what had happened.

"Are you alright?" Toothless asked, breaking the silence between them.

"I… I th-think s-s-so," Hiccup replied. Tears began to well up in his eyes. Hiccup stopped walking, causing Toothless to stop, too. He crouched down so he was eye level with the smaller teen.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Toothless jumped when Hiccup pressed his face against his chest and sobbed.

"No, no, no, no, I'm-" Hiccup paused. His eyes widened and more tears raced down his face from fear. He pushed himself as far away as he could. "You're going to rape me now, aren't you?!" Hiccup whined.

Toothless stared at Hiccup in shock and horror. "NO! No, no, no, no, no! I would never do that to someone who just went through something like what just happened in the bathroom!" Toothless reached out for Hiccup and brought him closer to him and said soothing things to the young male. Hiccup breathed in Toothless' scent. He smelled like flowers. Hiccup almost wanted to laugh, but he didn't. He just sobbed.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt you, but would you like to sit with me and my friends today? And maybe forever?" Toothless asked quietly. Hiccup thought about it.

_I could be protected from my brother and those who paid him._

**_But it will only last until after school._**

_I don't care, at least my brother and his goons won't hurt me let alone touch me during school. School is always worse than home._

"Y-yeah, s-s-sure," Hiccup replied.

Toothless smiled down at him reassuringly and pretty much carried the little guy to his table (Hiccup didn't feel like walking anywhere, so Toothless carried him there promising Hiccup he would be safe).

On the way there, Hiccup kept his face buried in Toothless' chest so no one would know it was him. They made it to the table okay.

"Toothless! Where the Hel where you? And who do you have with you?" a female voice said. The voice sounded very familiar, but Hiccup couldn't quite place it.

"Sorry, Toothpaste, but I got held up in the bathroom. Actually, I still need to pee. You guys don't mind if you protect Hiccup, do you?" Toothless answered.

Toothpaste! I knew I knew that voice from somewhere!

"Yeah, sure- wait. Hiccup? As in the one who gave us the tour of the school this morning?" Toothpaste questioned.

"Yeah, that is me," Hiccup said, his voice muffled by Toothless' chest.

"Alright, you have to get down," Toothless said. Hiccup groaned but complied. Hiccup watched as Toothless rushed to the bathroom. He missed the smell of flowers that clung to Toothless. That scent made him feel safe and calm. He still wanted to laugh at the fact a male smelled like flowers, especially one with impressive muscles that Hiccup would usually cower in fear from but didn't. Why you might ask, he doesn't know.

"Hey, you can sit down you know. We don't bite," Toothpaste said soothingly.

"That hard," another girl added. She snickered but in a way that made Hiccup feel safe. He didn't know why, but that made him feel safe.

"Ruffnut!" Toothpaste snapped. Toothpaste must have kicked the other girl- Ruffnut- because the other girl let out a squeak of pain. "So sorry about that."

And just like that, the introductions began.

There were the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Astrid, Cami, Dogsbreath, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly, Barf, and Belch*.

When everyone was finished introducing themselves, Hiccup looked at everyone to see if he could guess their heights. Even though he didn't know their exact heights, he knew he was the shortest by being 5"1. Everyone else had to be 5"8 or higher.

Toothless came back a few seconds later.

"Sorry I'm late, had to deal with an asshole who was waiting to ambush me," Toothless told everyone. He then turned his attention to Hiccup. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you again. Or at least not for a long time. But as long as you are here with us, you will be fine."

Toothless gave Hiccup a reassuring smile. And Hiccup smiled back.

For once in his life, Hiccup felt safe. And loved. Throughout all of lunch, Hiccup had fun. Lot's of fun. And not only that but these people of whom he hardly knew promised to protect him after Toothless told them what happened in the bathroom after he had made the promise to Hiccup. In fact, they even went as far as seeing what classes they had with him. Because of that, Hiccup felt as though he was part of the group.

He had never felt like that before.

But not only was he shown love and affection and the feeling of being safe, but he was also shown food. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him!

_Yes! I'm free!_

**_From despair, not Alvin and Savage._**

_Actually, with these people I am. Even if it is only a little bit, I am still free. And there is nothing that is going to change that! If I am not free now, they will free me soon! Right?_

"Hey, Hiccup, are you doing anything this Friday?" Toothless asked, interrupting the mental conversation he was having.

Getting raped, maybe help a terrorist kill someone. "Nothing much," Hiccup answered. Nothing much fun, anyway.

"You should join us! We are all going out for ice cream! If you need a ride, I can get you there," Toothless offered.

Hiccup swallowed a lump in his throat. How am I going to get out of the house for Friday?

As if reading Hiccup's mind, Toothless quickly added, "you don't have to come. It was just an offer. But it would be nice to hang out with you."

How can these people say things like this without a hint of falsehood in their eyes and in their voices? Don't they know who I am? Don't they know that I am going to be their doom if they keep this up?

S~s~S

**Everyone should know what the Dragon riders look like, but for the others, here are their descriptions:**

**Dogsbreath- curly, bright red hair, blue eyes**

**Cami- wavy, long blond hair, blue eyes**

**Stormfly- blue hair, blue eyes**

**Hookfang- dark brown hair, amber eyes**

**Meatlug- brown hair, green eyes**

**Barf- bleached blond hair, green eyes**

**Belch- *same as Barf***

**And if you are wondering who Toothpaste and Groundshaker are, Toothpaste is the Light Fury (if you couldn't tell by the name I gave her) but because she doesn't have an actual name, I decided to use a fan-name. Groundshaker is the name of Toothless' Nemesis. And if I remember correctly, the HTTYD Wikia said that Groundshaker was going to be Toothless' Nemesis' name before they decided to just call him Toothless' Nemesis. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Hiccup was little, he has had to follow 5 simple and hard rules. 5 simple and hard rules he wished never existed. Ever since he met Toothless, his sister, and their friends nine days ago, following the rules has become even harder.

The rules are easy to follow but at the same time very hard.

Rule #1: don't tell anyone what is happening

Rule #2: don't form a bond with anyone

Rule #3: don't show any fear nor cry, that is considered a weakness

Rule #4: trust no one but yourself

Rule #5: rely only on yourself to get things done correctly

He is already breaking Rule #2. And he knows the consequence; the death of all of his friends.

Friends. I actually have friends.

Hiccup and the others were all gathered at the park celebrating November 21 on this wonderful Wednesday (Hiccup doesn't know why, but everyone has agreed to celebrate the 21st of each month). Everyone was there- everyone but Toothless.

Speaking of Toothless, Hiccup doesn't know why but has been thinking of Toothless as more than just a friend. Hiccup would never admit it, but he has been gay ever

since 5th grade despite all the abuse he has to go through at home.

There was one boy he had fallen in love with and vice versa. In a way they were like friends with benefits. Not that kind of friends with benefits, but friends who could give each other the love and support they both needed. It was with him that Hiccup realized a girl would never treat him this way and he never wanted to have another, just this one.

So when Alvin found out, it was the end of their relationship and the end of his first lover's life. It was also the end of Hiccup's joy in anything and the beginning of Hiccup's doom from Savage.

It was no wonder to everyone why Hiccup tried to end it all that very night.

But even though Hiccup promised himself to never love someone like he did with his first beloved, Toothless makes him want to break it- and he doesn't know why.

Maybe it's his smile. Or maybe it's just everything about him.

But his eyes are so breathtaking! I can't imagine a world without them ever since I saw all the promises that lay deep inside of them.

Aren't you aware you are betraying your 'beloved'?

He is my beloved! Well, I guess you could really call us friends with benefits who were in love… but I still love him! I miss him so much…

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup jumped at the sound of the voice that sent shivers down his spine. Toothless. Toothless stood there, towering over Hiccup like a god, concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Toothless asked, his voice soothing. Hiccup didn't realize it earlier, but he was crying.

"It's nothing," Hiccup said as he furiously scrubbed away his tears.

Toothless sighed. Hiccup thought he was going to get beaten. Or worse, raped. But Toothless did none of that. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the smaller male and whispered soothing things to him.

This action made Hiccup cry harder, causing everyone else to notice. Together, the group did everything they could to help Hiccup feel better.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Toothpaste asked as she and her brother help said person.

"N-n-noth-nothing. It-it's just, n-no one h-has ever been n-n-nice t-to m-me un-unless they w-wanted to do s-something to me or they aren't nice to me a-at a-a-all." Hiccup sobbed harder. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it still wasn't the truth.

Dogsbreath eventually came over to give Hiccup a cup of hot chocolate in hopes of making Hiccup feel better and to help keep Hiccup warm on that chilly night. The boy with curly, red hair and bright blue eyes got down on one knee and handed Hiccup the hot beverage.

"Where's your jacket?" Dogsbreath asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I… I d-don't have one," Hiccup said, tears falling and shivering from the cold.

Toothless rushed towards the backpacks he had brought with him when he found Hiccup crying. Toothless came back into Hiccup's view with a few very thick blankets and wrapped them around Hiccup. And to ensure Hiccup stayed warm, Toothless wrapped his arms around the (much) smaller male.

Everyone thought it was adorable and kept saying the two would make such a cute couple. Astrid and Cami left to have a make-out session while everyone else was busy picking on Hiccup and Toothless (but everyone was mainly picking on Toothless as to not make Hiccup upset again).

Hiccup never thought he could be happy again. And that is when these guys came into his life.

He had so much fun! He, Toothless, Stormfly, Snotlout, and Dogsbreath encountered Astrid and Cami making-out, so they decided to scare the girls; after that everyone built so many snowmen they pretty much made an army. Then came the snowball fight. It was every man for himself in a one-strike-and-you're-out fashion. Much everyone's, even himself's, Hiccup won each time. Maybe because having a terrorist as a father and sneaking around the house all the time helped him out.

But it was still horrible having a father who was also a terrorist. Thankfully, Alvin will be going on his monthly week-long business trip next week. Hiccup couldn't be happier. He could spend more time with his friends, watch the news to see all the horrible things his father has done with Savage (poor Savage, looks up to Alvin but doesn't know his father is a very wanted criminal), and use the knife Alvin bought him a few days ago (on himself, of course).

Eventually, everyone had to go home. Hiccup figured he could make it, but his world began spinning.

Oh, no. This isn't happening! This can't be happening!

But it was. Whether it was good or not, Hiccup's friends noticed something was off with Hiccup. So when he started to fall, they knew for sure something was wrong. So, doing what they thought was best, they called an ambulance.

When the ambulance came, Toothless insisted he came along with them. And because she couldn't stand leaving her brother at that moment, Toothpaste asked if she could come along, too. Of course, they had to come up with a good reason to join Hiccup and that reason was Hiccup was their mother's best friends' kid and it would make them feel better if they stayed with Hiccup just so they could tell his father he was okay (they don't know much about Hiccup's home life only that things are not okay no matter how many times Hiccup says they are and that he has a brother and the two live with their brothers).

The two didn't expect their excuse to work, but surprisingly, it did. When they reached the hospital, they were told to wait in the waiting room. The Fury twins did so without complaint, but they were still worried about Hiccup.

The two didn't know how long they were there, but it felt like hours. Eventually, a buff man wearing a dark gray button-up shirt and light gray khakis came in along with a boy the two knew pretty well for doing bad things to their friend, Savage, came in through the hospital doors. While the big man looked annoyed to have to be here, Savage looked concerned, but not in a normal way. He looked like someone stole his favorite toy and he needed it back as soon as possible just so he could do wrong things with it himself.

But it was the humongous man that caught their attention. No matter what Hiccup says, this man could not be their father. Hiccup looked nothing like this man.

Hiccup has green eyes, not blue. Hiccup has auburn hair, not dark brown.

Savage has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Again, Hiccup looked nothing like that man much less his brother.

The two began to wonder if Hiccup was adopted.

Savage was the first to make eye contact with the twins. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Hiccup's little friends," Savage said, saying the word "friends" as if it was something bad and he was trying to get Hiccup into trouble. The poor kid has enough problems as it is.

The man just studied Toothless and Toothpaste in a way that made the two uncomfortable.

"You're his friends?" the big man asked. The two nodded.

"I am Toothpaste and this is my younger twin brother, Toothless," Toothpaste replied.

"I am Alvin, Hiccup's father. Now, where is he?" Alvin growled. The two weren't sure if this man actually cared about Hiccup or if he was just mad at Hiccup for doing something to get him into the hospital.

Before either of the twins could answer, a doctor came out with a reassuring but concerned, smile.

"Mr…" -the doctor looked at the clipboard in her hands- "Treacher, your son is ready to see you," Dr. Lake- according to her name tag- said.

"Thank you Dr. Lake. And, please, Call me Alvin." The doctor smiled at Alvin and looked him up and down, as if checking him- which she certainly was- before realizing what she was doing and blushed in embarrassment.

Alvin watched as Toothless and Toothpaste got up. The four followed Dr. Lake as she led the group to the room of which Hiccup was in. He was wide awake and looking out the window. His attention was immediately brought to the doorway when Alvin cleared his thought and glared at him. The poor kid made it look like he just shrunk and he was as pale as a ghost. When Hiccup noticed Toothless and Toothpaste his eyes widened, but neither was sure if it was out of surprise, fear, or both.

A ding rang through the air alerting everyone.

"Sorry about that," Toothless said, pulling out his phone. He turned to Toothpaste. "Mom texted me. She is here to pick us up. Get better Hiccup! Tell us what happened when we see each other again!"

"Bye," Toothpaste said. And with that, the Fury twins left. But they just couldn't stop worrying about Hiccup's reaction to when they stepped into his room.

No matter what Hiccup said, everything they witnessed was wrong. The look Savage had in his eyes, Hiccup's face when they entered the room, the look Alvin gave Hiccup and Hiccup's reaction to it.

No, something was most certainly wrong. And the two were going to do everything they could to figure it out.

X+*+X

The ride home was scary. Hiccup thought he was going to die, but that was nothing, nothing, could have been worse than getting whipped in your own basement as soon as you got home from the hospital.

_Why?_

_**Crack!**_

_Why is this happening to me?_

_**Crack!**_

_HELP ME!_

_**Crack! Crack! Crack!**_

Alvin was determined to make Hiccup suffer for what the nuisance had done. Alvin now has to pay for all the care the hospital has given this pathetic excuse of a boy.

_This boy better _bring_ me a fortune_, Alvin thought bitterly.

_**Crack!**_

_Hiccup screamed in pain._

_**Crack!**_

_Tears trickled down Hiccup's face just as blood trickled down his back._

_**CRACK!**_

Hiccup screamed in pain and for help.

X+*+X

An hour. Hiccup has been whipped for a solid hour. And during that hour all Hiccup wanted to go to sleep.

So when he was released from the basement and allowed to go to sleep, he was surprised to see shards of broken glass and pieces of sharp metal and even sharp-looking pieces of plastic.

"You should sleep with me tonight. It wouldn't be safe to sleep in your be-" Savage started but was cut off by an irritated Hiccup.

"No, I will sleep in my own bed. In fact, I would rather sleep in a bed covered in glass than sleep with you, you selfish bastard!" Hiccup snapped.

Savage wanted to yell at Hiccup but he knew that would never get Hiccup to smile.

"Why don't you smile anymore?" Savage asked.

Hiccup froze when he heard that. When Savage asked that surprising question, Hiccup was in the process of making his bed safe enough for him to sleep in. Hiccup sighed. For what reason he doesn't know.

"Maybe if you hadn't told Alvin about Jim. Maybe if you wouldn't sell me to people who want to rape me. Maybe if you would stop obsessing over me, stop forcing yourself on top of me, stop saying you love me when you clearly don't, maybe then I would smile. But no, you had to tell Alvin about Jim. You have to sell me to people who want to rape me, no, sorry, people who want to have a 'conversation' with me. You have to obsess over me, force yourself on top of me, say you love me even though you don't. We. Are. Brothers! You shouldn't be treating me as your lover when I am not! I am your brother! And now because of you, people who have been treating me like a person are about to get killed!

"I hope you are happy that you ruined your little brother's life! Now, I am in pain, so much pain… physical pain, emotional pain… why didn't you just let me die? Why can't you just let me die?" Hiccup looked at Savage with tears in his eyes.

Savage wasn't sure how to respond. Hiccup never ranted like this. Never. But there was something he had to know. Actually, a few things he needed to know.

"Hiccup, what do you mean by 'you have to sell me to people who-who want to rape me, no, sorry, people who want to have a 'conversation' with me'?" Savage asked.

Hiccup sighed. "You know how your friends pay you and ask if they can have a conversation with me?" Hiccup questioned.

Savage nodded, not sure where this was going but he knew he didn't like it.

"Well, they don't want to have a conversation with me. They want to have sex with me. In the end, I'm always an unwilling participant. Congratulations. Now you know you are one of the millions of reasons why I wish I was dead. Are you happy now? Does this conversation answer your stupid question?" Hiccup said, pain and anger obvious in his tone.

"Hiccup, I'm so-" Savage began.

"Don't apologize! You've done to much damage already! I hope you're happy you ruined my life!" Hiccup fell to the floor sobbing. He wondered when people were going to actually love him and not see him as a toy. "I'm not a toy. I am not property. I am a person with feelings, too. I am done with people treating me if I'm nothing."

Hiccup got up from the floor. He had a dead-inside look as he looked at his bed, picked up a piece of glass and was just about to put it in his mouth when Savage raced toward Hiccup.

Savage had never been so scared in his life. Taking the glass away from Hiccup was easy, but dragging him to Savage's bed was harder than he thought.

X+*+X

Toothless was worried. For many reasons, obviously. The most important one being Hiccup still hasn't returned to school when he should have. He wished Hiccup was there so he wasn't alone with his stupid sister, who is like every teacher's (even the creepy ones) favorite student. No joke. They all adore her and listen to her. They will do anything for her. ANYTHING! It's insane.

But Toothless can't judge the teacher's because he adores someone, too. He is so small and cute. But not only that but he is very smart, too. Especially when it comes to the Treacherous One's terrorist attacks and torture methods. But he is pretty knowledgeable about lots of other things, too. But the fact Hiccup knows way too much about the Treacherous One and torture is very concerning and it doesn't help that he isn't at school.

_Maybe Hiccup needs to rest. Or maybe-_

"Let go of me!" a voice cried out. But it wasn't Hiccup's, much to Toothless' disappointment. But it would still be rude to ignore it.

Toothless walked over to where he heard the voice come from.

"Oh, Hiccup, just tell us what you did to get this way, and we'll let you go," another voice sneered.

Toothless has had enough of this. He stormed into the abandoned hallway. "Leave him alone!" He shouted.

The other boys looked at him in surprise, and as if expecting him to hurt them, they fled, leaving the boy who looked so much like Hiccup alone.

"Are you okay?" Toothless asked the other male. The boy looked so much like the one he loves.

"I'm fine, but why does everyone call me 'Hiccup' when my name is Hamish? And not only that but why does everyone say 'how did you get so tall' or 'where did those muscles come from' and other things like that?" Hamish said.

"Well… you see… there is a boy who goes to school here that looks pretty much exactly like you except very much shorter and a hell lot thinner if that answers your question. Oh, and his name is Hiccup." Toothless replied.

Hamish just looked at Toothless like he was crazy before he fled, confusing and worrying Toothless even more than he is now.


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend of pain flew by faster than Hiccup expected. And not only that, but Savage is gone! It was Sunday night he found out what Alvin really does, and because he didn't want to hurt Hiccup anymore, he ran away and was going to go to the police but Alvin cut him off… and killed him.

Now Hiccup is alone. And that is okay. He doesn't need Savage. He never did. The guy always found a way to ruin his life, but he can't anymore. And Hiccup is absolutely happy with it.

But because of Savage being gone, Hiccup feels as though he has to work harder. He needs to work harder to protect his friends, he needs to work harder to keep Alvin satisfied, and he needs to work harder to get over the things Savage had done to him.

Hiccup will admit, he felt pretty lonely, but the shadows he used to fear became his new friends. He was able to recognize a majority of them for he had been forced to help Alvin torture and/or kill whoever Alvin wanted to torture and/or kill. But in the end, all of the victims knew Hiccup was innocent, however, they sometimes still torment him about it but mostly in his nightmares.

But that is all at home. School is a different story. Everything has become so much worse for him if his friends are unable to get to him on time. But he would push right through it. Nothing is going to bring him down. He is going to get rid of Alvin, even if it costs him his life. He deserves to die anyway.

Dying trying to get rid of Alvin would be the only way he could ever forgive himself. It's the only way to put the shadows at rest and protect his friends.

_Tonight is the night. I'm going to do it! I'm going to get rid of Alvin forever!_

**Please, every time you say that you fail or chicken out. You really are pathetic. I hope Alvin just gets rid of you. You really are a nuisance. And isn't on a business trip? You-**

_Just stop talking! I want to be happy for once in my life, why don't you understand that?! Why doesn't anyone understand that?!_

Everyone turned around in their desks to look at Hiccup and the teacher, who just had to be Mr. Mildew, turned to glare at Hiccup.

"Alright, Treacher, just because you lost your dumb brother does not mean-" Mr. Mildew started, but was interrupted by his favorite student.

"Mr. Mildew, please, Hiccup is going through some hard times and yet all you do is yell at him. That is not going to help him move on from such a tragic moment in his life," Toothpaste said. Now while she sounded sincere it was quite evident she really didn't mean to sound that way but only did it to help Hiccup's case.

Hiccup gave her a thankful smile and she nodded and smiled in reply. After class, Toothpaste and Toothless cornered Hiccup.

"Hiccup, what happened in there?" Toothpaste asked the concern heavy in her voice.

"Who were you talking to? And what did you mean by what you all said?" Toothless added.

Hiccup looked at them in confusion and fear.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, fear, confusion, and anger all blended together in his voice.

The Fury twins sighed but it was Toothless who said, "The conversation you were having with yourself about how you were going to turn this Alvin fellow in and- hey, isn't Alvin your father? Is everything really okay at home?"

Hiccup freaked out. He didn't mean to talk out loud, it's just a habit he has been developing. Whether it was good or bad, he doesn't know. But he does know he needs to find a way to get it under control.

"Look, it's none of your business," Hiccup snapped. "I'm fine. My home life is fine. Everything is fine, you guys just worry about me too much."

Toothless and Toothpaste looked at each other again. They did not believe everything was okay for Hiccup at home. They have always believed something was suspicious about Savage's death and now they have proof of it. They just need to learn a little more about Hiccup. Hopefully, their parents won't mind if they do a little research.

And that is how their whole week went. Doing research on Hiccup's family.

So, that night they discovered Hiccup's real name. The next day they looked up Hamish's information and compared his to Hiccup's real and fake information. Wednesday they found out what really happened to Hiccup. Thursday they tried to tell Hiccup about what they had found, but he ignored them and said, "You are crazier than I am!" Friday they encountered Hamish and told them what they had found. Of course, he called them stalkers but thanked them for helping him know his twin was alive and well. Also on Friday, they did not see Hiccup at all. It was because of that they called the police.

X+*+X

Hiccup stayed home "sick" on Friday. He was not in the mood to hear the Fury twins' nonsense about him being stolen. But it does make sense, doesn't it?

When Alvin returned that night he was furious. He marched over to the teen in pure rage. He has never been so scared in his life. Alvin grabbed Hiccup by the neck and held him up.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" Alvin screamed in Hiccup's face. Hiccup shook his head. He didn't know what he did to make Alvin mad. Hiccup was so scared, he thought he was going to wet himself.

Alvin through Hiccup across the room. Hiccup's back hit the wall and when he fell his side hit the ground. Alvin came charging back at Hiccup. When he reached the youth, he kicked him hard in the chest, abdomen, and even in the poor kid's genitals. Hiccup screamed in pain. He could see all the shadows circling around them and laughing.

How could they? They said they would help me if I ever needed help…

**This is what you get for trusting people.**

But that one man with the big, red beard was very trustworthy.

**He called you by the wrong name. Actually, he didn't even know your name until you said something.**

"YOU STUPID RUNT!" Alvin shouted. Hiccup could feel more pain erupt in his body as Alvin continued beating him most likely to death. Better him than anyone else, right?

Soon the pain stopped. Hiccup's face felt wet as did the rest of his body. But he also felt sticky. Suddenly, he felt hands on his left leg.

"This is what you get for not following the rules, BITCH!" Alvin once again shouted.

There was a pain in his left leg like it was getting sawed off. He screamed for help as tears of pain ran down his face like a waterfall. His world began blurring together. Colors were becoming a blur, the sounds of at least a dozen pair of footsteps blended together with his screams and someone's yells. Some of the yells were angry, some of them sounded almost worried. But no one in their right mind would worry over Hiccup. Ever.

The pain in his leg seemed to fade away as the darkness took over him.

_Hiccup weaved in between the forest of legs belonging to grown-ups until he accidentally bumped into one. Remembering what Alvin hold told the five-year-old before they left, Hiccup panicked and apologized as quickly and as much as he could. But the man he seemed to have bumped into didn't seem to mind the apology. Actually, he was confused by it._

_"Hamish, what are you apologizing for?" the big man with a bushy red beard said in a Scottish accent as he studied the boy."What happened to you? Did someone hurt you? What are you wearing, I don't remember putting you into a fancy outfit. Actually, I don't even think you have one. Damn, you are smaller than I remember!"_

_It was then Hiccup's turn to be confused._

Hamish? Who is that? Is this Hamish kid this big man's son?

_"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but… uh… who is this 'Hamish' you speak of? Oh, shoot! Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Hiccup. Hiccup Treacher."_

_The big man with red hair studied Hiccup for a few more seconds._

_"You poor thing. I'm sorry for calling you by the wrong name. My name is St-"_

_"HICCUP! Come here! We '_ave_ been looking for you all over the place!" Alvin shouted. But instead of being angry all the time, he actually seemed afraid. That is the first and last time Hiccup has ever seen Alvin scared._

X+*+X

Immediately after Toothless and Toothpaste alerted the police about something that they thought was important to check out, the two told their parents what they had discovered. When Mr. and Mrs. Fury heard what their children said, they asked where they got all the information from. The twins shamefully admitted that they hacked into some things to find the answers they needed. The two expected to be scolded for hacking (something they do a lot and are very good at) but their parents instead praised them. The evidence was gathered up just in case and the twin's parents rushed off to go help the other officers who were going to the Treacher's house.

The whole time the two hoped everyone would be okay. But when they heard the news about what happened to their friend, they have never been so upset. Especially Toothless. He loved Hiccup so much. He doesn't know how or when it started, but all he knows is he loves the other boy way more than he should. If what he heard is true, Hiccup might not at all be interested in other men. Poor kid. First, he is raped by a bunch of jerks, then he is almost killed by his father. What's next, Hiccup loses his leg?

S~s~S

**I'm sorry for being a day late last week, it was all my fault for getting caught up in Papa's Freezeria. I'm not joking, that game is literally like death. You try it once and you want to experience it forever. Just kidding. It's more like a drug. Good and addictive. Now I think I just started World War III due to my morbid humor. Oh, well. Before I forget, I am just warning you all in advance, I will not be updating in the summer because I would like a 3-month break. So if it isn't done by then, I'm sorry. But otherwise, I will be working on this story's sequel (the names are going to be so similar it is ridiculous, almost as ridiculous as me but no one nor nothing can be more ridiculous than me even if you tried! Just saying.).**

**Also, could I get some ideas for what could happen in future chapters or even in the sequel (which I will be using my small break to be coming up with the plans for that story)? And to be even more honest with you guys I- cantaloupes! I forgot what I was going to- oh! I remember now! I think. Oh, well. **

**I have decided to be a complete dumbass and got myself into jail twice today.**

**Damn you, Monopoly! **

**Well, I hope you are all having a good day! And I apologize for this chapter being short.**

**Alright, I think I'm done with my rant, I think. Actually-**

**_That's it, you guys! Now if you excuse me, I need to (literally) knock some sense into this little twerp. Have a good day!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Toothless was exhausted. He spent all night with Hiccup trying to keep him calm while some officers questioned Hiccup about everything and on top of that Toothless was trying to hold on Hamish to tell him the news about Hiccup.

_Guess I'll have to tell him at school._

Hiccup, however, was still trying to get over the fact that he lost his leg. Apparently, Alvin had started sawing it off with his very unsanitary blade when the police came (he made it at least ¾ of the way) and because of both those factors, the doctors couldn't save it without it getting infected and possibly killing Hiccup due to him never getting any vaccines that he should have gotten. Of course, Toothless made sure Hiccup got them; he did not want Hiccup to die from a stupid cold, not that it's possible.

So now on top of a missing leg, Hiccup's arms feel sore from all the vaccines he was given when he was still unconscious.

But that was okay. As long as Toothless was by him, nothing could make Hiccup scared.

But Toothless left that morning to get ready for school leaving Hiccup alone for the day. Hiccup sighed. He felt so helpless. Everything hurt; his face, his chest, his leg, his back, his head, his leg…

Hiccup groaned in pain.

_Not now! Please not now! I don't want these people thinking I am weak! This isn't fair! I should be free from pain and suffering!_

Hiccup screamed in pain.

_It isn't fair! Why did I have to make a sacrifice for my freedom when I was born free?!_

A doctor rushed into the room. He had dark brown hair with bright blue eyes that looked so familiar to Hiccup, but he couldn't quite place where he had seen them.

"What is wrong, boy?" the doctor said in an accent Hiccup remembers all too well…

Hiccup screamed as the doctor lunged at him with a syringe.

X+*+X

It was after school and Toothless was barely awake. Toothpaste would shove her brother so he almost hit the hard ground only to catch him just to keep awake. And because it was fun.

"Toothless!" a voice called one that was familiar and exactly what Toothless needed to hear. Unfortunately, the ground was catching up to his face. He managed to catch himself just in time. He got up and looked over in Hamish's direction.

Behind the other young male was the rest of the kid's family. There was his father, Stoick; Valka, his mother; Luna, his older sister; and Old Wrinkly; his grandfather.

Together, they went to the hospital to see Hiccup

X+*+X

"Please don't do this! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hiccup cried out, tears flowing down his face. He wished someone was there to hold him close and shower him with love instead of holding him close and injecting some sort of drug inside of him.

He shrieked and struggled to get away. But Alvin was going to allow Hiccup to get away this time. Not ever. That is when an idea entered his head. It was a wonderful but horrible plan all in one. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Hiccup.

"Say good-bye, Boy," Alvin purred, a demonic grin growing on his face as he cocked the gun and got ready to pull the trigger.

The door to the room burst open to reveal some a doctor, a couple of nurses, Toothless, Toothpaste, and Hiccup's family. The group that had burst into the room was absolutely horrified to see what position Hiccup was in.

"Put the gun down. NOW!" Stoick bellowed.

Alvin shook his head. "No! Besides, I don't have to listen to you nor anyone else! This boy needs to pay for his treason!" Alvin shouted.

"What treason?" Toothless asked, bracing himself for what he was going to hear.

"Calling the police on me! Now that I answered your question, why don't you answer mine: what are all of you doing here?" Alvin questioned.

Toothpaste stepped forward boldly. "We came here to let Hiccup's real family see him and get to know him and vice versa. We just want Hiccup to have a good life now instead of one with you in it!" she answered as politely as she could, which was very polite seeing as how she did not want Hiccup to die because of her temper.

"Too bad so sad because I paid a good amount of money for this runt. It's a shame I had to waste it this way," Alvin replied coldly. He pulled the trigger and the last thing Hiccup heard was the gun firing.

S~s~S

**Do you guys know remember I said there would be a sequel? Well, change of plans. The sequel was going to be about Hiccup's life after Alvin leaves the world for good, but that ship sailed while writing this chapter. Another thing about the sequel was I was going to backspace everything about it when I first said something about it but I forgot to do it/was a lazy piece of cantaloupe and just left it. **

**Don't worry! The last chapter should be up soon! **

**And I'm very sorry for not posting last week! I wanted to just relax for a week. But hopefully, this chapter made you guys more pissed off at me. If not, you are Jesus. I'm also sorry for how short this chapter is. **

**I hope you found some sort of enjoyment in this chapter. Hope you all have a great day! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup's funeral was a week after he was shot and killed in the hospital. Alvin was in jail for all the crimes he had committed.

Toothless was always upset as was the Haddock family, but Toothless was even more upset due to him not being able to tell Hiccup all the things he wanted to do with and tell the smaller male. The Haddocks still wanted to do the DNA testing just to make sure Hiccup was their long-lost family member.

He was. And now the family has to bury him right after they had acquainted themselves with the unfortunate kid. They didn't get the chance to see him smile for the first time, they never got to see him just be happy and safe. Everyone else in Berk felt bad, too. Except one. At the funeral, the bad kid made sure he insulted Hiccup by calling him names. That caused the poor lovesick Toothless to snap and the two broke out in a fight. At least Hiccup still looked like he was resting peacefully.

Every Saturday since the funeral, Toothless would visit and wash Hiccup's grave. It was the first time he visited that he confessed his feelings for the now-dead teen. Ever since he would tell Hiccup's corpse what was all happening and how much he misses Hiccup. Toothless would always come home heartbroken and crying silently.

Toothpaste hated seeing her brother so heartbroken.

She remembered how Alvin shot Hiccup and followed by Toothless shouting about how he had called the police and was shot at himself. She still cries herself to sleep about what had happened. She will never forget the day she lost a good friend and almost her brother.

The Haddocks visit Hiccup's grave on Sunday during their family time to make Hiccup feel like he as though he was still part of the family.

Hiccup would just stay in that blasted hospital room, staring out the window. He sat at the window sill of his room waiting for Toothless to return to him. He knew his crush would come eventually, he had to!

"Don't worry, Toothless. I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

**This chapter may also be very short but I like how this version turned out. It still didn't end the way I wanted it to, though, but I really don't care right now. This story is just proof I am a horrible person. Also, I just had fun with this one. And Hiccup does know he is dead.**

**Well, I hope you are all having a great day. See you guys whenever! :) **


End file.
